


I'll find you

by capsiclecevans



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, post-ep, vulnerable ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: Just a filler scene from my thoughts after the episode tonight, especially after Stuart threatened Ben and he looked so scared. It hasn't been proof-read so any mistakes are my own. Just wanted to get this out on here asap.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short filler scene from tonight :)

Ben’s heart thudded in his chest as he watches Stuart storm out. His breathing was jagged as he was terrified of what had just happened. He could only just make out what Stuart had said through reading his lips. _See this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t met you. If anything happens to my brother I swear you’re dead. Do you hear me, I will kill you._ The irony of that last sentence though was that Ben couldn’t hear the threat the elder Highway brother just threw at him. He couldn’t hear anything but ringing in his ears really.

As he breathed heavily, trying to calm down he could feel himself being pulled into a hug by Jay. At this point Ben didn’t care that he felt vulnerable, or even that he showed it, he needed the comfort. He needed to find Callum but his head hurt from trying to hear and focus on lip reading.

“Jay, I-I, I need to find Callum…” He says and pulls away from the hug to look up at him, look him in the eyes to show how serious he is as he can’t cope without his boyfriend anymore. It's been too long since he saw Callum in the flesh and the videos and photos that Keanu sent to him tore his heart apart. He tried to keep Callum safe, he really did, but as always, in good old Ben Mitchell fashion he has gotten the person he cares most about hurt. Plus he doesn’t know where Callum is or if he is still even alive.

Ben saw Jay sigh before nodding. _Alright, but I am coming to help you look for him._ Ben makes out when Jay speaks. Maybe two people looking for Callum will help their chances in finding him faster, and potentially saving his life.

 _I’m coming Callum, hold on. I’ll find you._ Ben thinks to himself as he bites his lip, thinking about where Callum could be, where Keanu was hiding him before he scarpered. He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and messaged Shirley, asking about the place Keanu told her and his dad where he was keeping Callum. He had to start somewhere, even if someone has already looked there.

He couldn’t lose hope on the man he has grown to love. _Love_. Yes, Ben would now easily admit that he was in love with Callum and he was terrified of losing him. Especially since he thought he would never fall in love again after Paul.

Once Shirley had text the address of the warehouse he picking up his coat that was resting over the back of one of the dining table chairs, shrugging it on as Jay watched him. “You coming then?” Ben asks and does the buttons up on his coat shakily.

 _I said I’d help didn’t I?_ Jay states and smiles at Ben a little, the best he can in the circumstances from last night and today. _It’s what brothers are for, right?_ He makes out before turning to the door and walking out.

He was going to find Callum, if it was the last thing he did. He wasn’t going to lose hope just yet, especially with the threat from Stuart looming over his head. Especially when he still had so much to say to Callum, to prove to him. Their love story wasn’t over just yet, not in Ben’s books.


End file.
